Blood and Embers
by shadow-beans
Summary: 6 years after Fazbear's Fright. 3 since yet another Freddy's has opened. This time, things have changed. Marionette's gone, giving Freddy full reign over the restaurant. And how has that ended? Anarchy. The robots are more violent then ever. Guards don't live more than a few hours, at most. Now it's up to some of the few survivors of the fire to end the violence once and for all.
1. Prologue

**I'm not sure if I want to continue Corrupted Wonderland, so right now I'm experimenting with a different story.**

 **Ocs are not allowed to be submitted. Please don't attempt to submit them. Your comment will be ignored. The only time they may be submitted is if I need a minor character, like a customer or guard.**

 **Word Count: 974**

* * *

 **October 17, 2023.**

As rain poured down onto the streets, a figure walked through the streets. She approached an old, broken down looking building.

Above the door, in big, bold letters, it said, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" The lights in the letters were flickering out. The paint on the building was peeling, and the windows were covered in dust.

Sighing, the girl walked forward, pushing the door open. The inside was even worse than the outside. Tables and chairs were knocked over, food was left on the ones still standing. Posters were falling on the floor. The worst, however, were the animatronics on stage.

There were three, as expected. Standing on the stage, they stared down at the girl, eyes glowing.

"Okay, calm down Nova. They're not staring at you. They're just robots, they can't stare. They were just left like that," the girl muttered to herself, turning around and heading to her office.

The attempt at reassurance didn't help. She'd lived in this town her whole life, she knew about the rumors. Dead children, dead guards, murderous robots. There were stories about old employees catching glimpses of children, eyeless and covered in blood before just disappearing into thin air. There were stories of employees walking into work to find animatronics almost destroyed, with another one who had been in a different room entirely standing nearby. Old night guards and cooks had had to get therapy after working for little more than a week.

"Jesus Christ, Nova, quit fucking thinking about that!" She snapped, shaking her head.

Stomping into her office, she dropped into the chair. Pulling out her phone, the woman checked the time. It was 12:01, so she was right on time.

Sitting up, she pulled the chair toward the desk. She picked up the tablet sitting on the table. It had the camera system open, and with mild interest, she swiped through the different rooms.

She shrieked when she heard a phone ring. Fumbling, she checked to see if it was her's. When she saw it wasn't, she whipped her head around, looking for the source, before her eyes landed on an old office phone placed on the corner of the desk.

After a moment of hesitation, she reached over and answered. Immediately, a voice filled up the room. She kept an ear open as she grabbed the tablet again.

" _Hello? Uh, yes, hello! Now, I thought I would record a message to help you with your new job! Keep the tradition going, ya know? Anyway, congrats on getting the job! I'm sure you'll love it here. So, I just wanted to give you a few words of advice to make this change a little easier._

" _Okay, so, uh, you're the night guard! That means you're basically being paid to watch a bunch of robots on a screen. Easy, right? It is, don't worry._

" _However, there are a few weird things you should know about… The animatronics tend to get a little wild at night. Something about their joints locking up or something. So, uh, keep an eye out for them moving around, okay? They might try and get in the office, but it's just because they wanna meet you! I mean, I'd want to know who the new guy is, too._

" _Just use the cameras to keep an eye on them. If they get to the door, though, you won't be able to see them on the camera. If you can't find anyone, use the buttons on your left and right to check through the window. If they're there, use the 'close door' buttons. The boss doesn't want them getting in. Worried they'll break the tablet, ya know?_

" _But, uh, yeah! That's about it, I think… Uh, I guess I'll talk to you some other time. Good luck!"_

The phone call only lasted about three minutes, but it was enough for Nova to disappear from the room.

Outside the office, two figures stood, glaring into the room. Bonnie stomped into the room, looking around.

"Wher-e is she?" He growled. "Freddy's gon-na kill u-s."

His voice cut off was choppy, static slipping into his speech. His right eye flickered as he spoke, and the fabric on his paws tore more as he clenched his fist.

"Se-ems like G-G-Golden got here fir-irst," Chica hissed, looking around.

Her voice was in even worse condition, though both her eyes were in good condition and there weren't nearly as many tears and holes in her.

"Come o-n," the rabbit muttered, shoving the chair away so hard it left a dent in the wall. "Golden can de-al with Freddy."

The two marched out of the office, bracing themselves for their leader's rage.

"Wh-ere is-s she?!" Freddy roared as soon as he caught sight of the two.

"Golde-e-en got her-r before we di-d," Chica reported.

"We sh-ould've just caught he-r when she arrive-d," Bonnie pointed out, but Freddy's glare shut him up before he continued.

Leaping off the stage, the bear stalked over to the two.

"Fi-i-nd him. Bring him he-re," he snarled, and Bonnie nodded.

"Wait- h-h-ow do you expe-ct us to get him-m here?" Chica asked, eyes wide.

It was a well known fact that Golden Freddy was the most powerful thing in the pizzeria. He was probably even more powerful than Marionette was, to be honest. The only reason Freddy controlled the restaurant was because Golden was passive. If he wanted to, he could easily overthrow Freddy and take over.

"I don't-t care! Dump-p sa-lt in his suit if-f you have to!" The bear growled, and Chica nodded before his anger grew.

The two darted away before he continued, and the bear whipped around, heading back on the stage.

Freddy pulled out an old knife lying under the curtains. Running his paw over it, he narrowed his eyes.

"And she better still be alive…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the positive feedback :)**

 **Comments/Reviews:**

 **Glitchtale Amber: Thank you very much!**

 **Word Count: 1186**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Fazbear's Fright- Your Childhood Horrors Brought to Life!**_

When Fazbear's Fright burned down, most of what was salvaged had been sold at an auction. However, some of the items were kept by Freddy's. They thought they may open another location, so they kept a hold on any animatronics that were left.

Most of the animatronics were put back into use when the company actually did reopen. Some, however, we put into storage, either because they were broken or looked too damaged to go back into work.

When Springtrap woke up, he found that he was part of the storaged robots.

Blinking, the rabbit lifted his head, looking around. He was laying on the ground, left arm buried under boxes. With a bit of difficulty, he sat up, tugging his arm out. With a wince, he checked the damage to his arm.

It was flattened.

He couldn't feel or move it. To his horror, oil was still leaking out of it, oil that looked quite a bit like blood. Actually, it may have been blood. He could make out part of Afton's corpse under his fur.

Standing up, he looked down at himself, checking for more damage. His suit had burn marks across it. His hips and legs had taken the most damage- there wasn't much fur left on them.

Looking around, he started taking in his surroundings. He was locked in a tiny room, full of boxes and boxes of what Springtrap assumed was old decorations and maybe parts of other animatronics.

Limping forward, he started searching the room. He dug through boxes, finding lamps and plushies and old figurines. Scoffing, he picked up a Toy Bonnie figure. While he wasn't like Freddy and Bonnie and the other refurbs and resented his replacements, he did think it was a waste.

He kept digging around, finding more of the same old stuff. Eventually, he actually found parts of a endoskeleton. As he tried to pull it out, he tripped, falling backwards and crashing into a shelf.

Rubbing his head, he looked down at what he tripped over and almost screeched. Sitting next to him, slumped down, was the Marionette. Well, most of the Marionette. One of his legs was missing, and chunks of his head was gone. There was a huge crack in the puppet's chest.

Springtrap stared at him. Reaching out, he kicked the robot, hard enough to rouse him if possible, but not enough to injure. However, the puppet didn't respond. Marionette slipped over, falling limp on the floor.

Crawling forward, Springtrap opened his mouth. As he tried to speak to puppet, maybe try to see if he could rouse the puppet, he was horrified to find he couldn't speak. As hard as he tried, the only noise that came out of him was a faint whirring noise.

Before the rabbit could do much else, a thud echoed from behind the shelf he was leaning on moments ago. A scream followed. With a jump, he scrambled back, peeking through a slit between shelves.

There was a girl with pitch black hair on the floor, blood dripping on the floor underneath her. Another scream came from her, and Springtrap fought to see what she was scared of.

Inching forward, he finally caught sight of it. In the corner of the room, a golden figure was, shockingly, floating. There seemed to be someone else with it, as he was facing away from the girl.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Springtrap jerked back, eyes widening. The girl was staring at him, throwing herself back.

"What is s-she screami-ng about?" One of the figures in the corner asked, rushing forward.

Springtrap shot back, throwing himself up and darting away before either of them could see him.

He only stopped when he reached the other end of the room. While his joints groaned, he slumped down, letting his head fall into his paws. He didn't notice the slight breeze or the creature who appeared in the room. In fact, he didn't notice until it was leaning over him.

"W-W-W-o-ah, st-op!" The creature shouted as Springtrap flew up, shoving himself back as far as he could, which wasn't exactly far, considering he was leaning against the wall.

He bared his teeth, swinging at the floating figure. The figure disappeared, before reappearing on the other end of the room.

"S-pr-r-ingtra-p! I-t's me!" The bear roared, lifting his paws up.

He froze, narrowing his eyes at the bear. With a flash, he recognized the suit. Fredbear. Or, as he had heard, Golden Freddy now.

The rabbit backed away, shocked.

He hadn't seen his old partner in years, not since the murders. He was shocked the bear even recognized him. Then again, he was shocked he recognized the bear. He went from, well, Fredbear to a floating suit. It wasn't exactly a minor change.

"A-Are y-ou oka-a-ay?" Golden asked, tilting his head.

Springtrap narrowed his eyes, shrugging. Then, thinking again, thinking about his destroyed arm and the screaming girl and the fact that he had been _set on fire,_ he shook his head.

"Ye-a-ah, di-dn't thi-i-i-ink so," he muttered. "W-ha-a-a-t's wron-g wit-h-h your a-rm?"

Glancing down at it, he winced. It really was destroyed. He shook his head. There wasn't much else he could do to tell the bear.

"I-s yo-ur-r voic-e box brok-ken?" He floated closer. Springtrap nodded.

"Th-ou-ught so. C-C-ome on. Ba-a-allor-a will fi-x it."

The rabbit tilted his head. Ballora? Quiet, blind Ballora? _She_ was gonna fix his voice box? He had a hard time believing it.

As if he could read his thoughts, Golden explained. "T-t-the Fun-ti-i-i-mes taug-ht her how-w-w to fix som-e bas-ic-c parts, li-ke join-t-ts or e-e-e-e-yes or voice b-o-o-oxes. Wh-ile it's hard-er to do it o-o-n us, she c-an. Baby-y d-d-dug up m-y old voic-e box and Ba-a-a-llora hook-e-ed it up, b-ut as you c-c-can probably tell, it d-oesn't work grea-t."

Well, of course he could tell. Gold could barely say two words without static breaking up his words or causing him to stutter. Honestly, he wasn't dumb.

"I-I don't-t-t think you're-e dum-b. I-t's call-l-led sar-ca-a-sm," he muttered, and Springtrap gave him a strange look. "I-I-I got pos-s-s-sed by a pow-erful-l ghost. It h-as per-k-k-ks."

Reading people's' minds had perks? Shocking.

Springtrap followed the bear until they got to a door. There, he froze, looking with narrowed eyes at the bear.

"I-I-It's th-e power-r-r-r room," he explained, floating forward and pushing the door open. "It's whe-re so-me of-f the st-oraged-d-d stay."

As the rabbit followed, he couldn't help but wonder who else was storaged. He couldn't help but pray that Freddy wasn't there. Now, yes, while he has nothing against the replacements _because they replaced him_ doesn't mean he had nothing against them for other reasons.

Fun fact: Freddy was the one who set the fire at Fazbear's Fright. Want to guess where the fire started at? The safe room. Want to know what he had originally set on fire?

Springtrap.

Now, yes, while some good had come out of that fire (such as him and the rest of the animatronics being freed from the ghosts), that didn't make it okay for the rabbit.

"W-W-Who i-s that?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Reviews/Comments are appreciated!**

 **It'd be cool if you guys could maybe send questions about the AU, too?**

 **Finally, should I stop adding in the stutters and everything and you guys can just imagine it's there? I assume it will be easier to read, then.**

 **Warning, there is some profanity.**

 **Word Count: 1093**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Arguments**_

Baby could barely believe her eyes. Standing in the doorway Springtrap. Springtrap, "I got set on fire and haven't been working in three years," Springtrap. Everyone thought he was dead! Even Marionette, in the year he'd been active, had thought that. When Marionette said someone was dead, they were, no question. He could see souls, and was positive Springtrap didn't have one. That meant one thing- death!

"H-ow is he a-aliv-e?" She asked, pushing herself up.

Golden shrugged, floating forward. After hesitating for a moment, Springtrap followed, looking around. She noticed his eyes widen when he caught sight of her, and rolled her eyes.

"Yea-h, I know-w. 'Oh my g-od, Baby, yo-u have a-a giant f-uckin-g lobs-ter c-law!' Go ah-ead, s-say something-g-g, make f-un of it, I d-don't really car-e at this poi-nt," she muttered, crossing her arms.

Springtrap glared at her, but said nothing. Golden spoke for him.

"F-F-Fo-r on-e, it i-s fre-e-eaky. T-wo, Ba-llora-a-a, ca-n you fi-x his-s voi-ce bo-x-x-x-x?" He turned to the ballerina, who was staring at the rabbit with a mix of interest and disgust on her face.

Hearing her name, she turned to the bear. "Maybe. I can try, but it depends how damaged it is. Is there anything else I should f- what happened to his arm?"

Glancing at Springtrap, he replied. "It-t-t go-t cru-shed-d under box-es."

"Oh… anyway, let me dig up the tools and I'll see what I can do. Until them, maybe introduce him? I doubt he knows everyone here," she said as she faltered through rubble.

"O-ne of-f you d-o it," Golden ordered, slumping down. "I-I-It's no-t exac-c-ctly eas-y to und-d-dersta-nd me."

"Yet you talk so much!" Ballora called back, and the bear growled.

"Dee-Dee ca-n do it," Baby said, glancing at the girl.

"Okay!" She said, hopping up. "I'm Dee-Dee, but you can just call me Dee! Is it true you used to work at Fazbear's Fright? I heard someone snuck in once and died there. Is that true? I used to work at Freddy's World! I ran a game called Dee-Dee's Fishing Hole! Kids would go in these little boats and catch fish for coins. It was really fun!"

"D-ee-Dee, intr-r-oduction-s, not y-our life story-y," Baby snapped, and the little girl nodded.

"Sorry! Okay, so, that's Circus Baby-" she pointed to the clown, who scowled.

Turning, she said, "over there is Lolbit-" and pointed to the fox, who swished her tail in acknowledgement.

"And this is Foxy-" she jumped forward, waving her hands at him. Springtrap narrowed his eyes. Foxy growled.

"Here we have Lefty-" she leaned forward, pointing down at the sitting bear, who ignored her.

"And finally, we have Funtime Chica!" Dee-Dee finished, pointing at Chica, who nodded.

Springtrap nodded, eyeing all the robots. Most ignored him, but some (only some of the ones who knew him) were hostile, ranging from just scowling to growling and ready to attack. Actually, the only one that knew him that wasn't aggressive was Golden. Even Ballora seemed wary.

Before Dee-Dee could continue talking his ear off, Ballora reentered, empty handed.

"Golden? What did you do, exactly?" She asked, turning her glare on the bear.

"W-W-Wha-t do yo-u mean-n-n?" He replied, ears lowering nervously.

"When you disappeared. You were gone for hours, and I have a hard time believing you spent that long chasing a half-dead rabbit," she snarled.

"T-he-e-e rob-ots upsta-irs are brut-tal. I-I was-s savin-g a gua-rd-d," he snapped back, floating up.

"You saved a guard?! Why?" Lolbit asked, throwing her, jumping up from behind some boxes.

"Are-e you try-ing to get the-m to come do-o-wn here?" Lefty asked, baring his teeth.

"What's so bad about them?" Funtime Chica asked, looking around, confused.

"'What's so bad about them?' Have you never listened to us?! They're psychotic now! Goddamnit, Bonnie's kill count alone is almost double Springtrap's! Do you know how bad that is?" Ballora snapped, before shaking her head. "Of course you don't, you don't listen."

"How many people has Springtrap killed?" The chicken asked, backing away now.

"N-No on-e. He's-s-s not pos-sessed-d-d. N-ot si-i-ince I was! _A-Afton-n's_ kil-l cou-nt-t was h-high," Golden growled.

"Okay, fine, Afton's was high! Afton killed all of the ghost kids! That's six! He came back and dismantled the robots! That's four. He got the Toys scrapped- six. Sixteen. He killed sixteen people _that we know of._ Doubled! By one person!" The ballerina hissed.

"Bonnie has always been way worse than the rest," Lolbit pointed out. "The others can't be that bad. Foxy was the only one who came close to that, and he's with us."

"Was he way worse?" Ballora asked, turning to Golden.

"I-In dir-ec-ct kills. Ch-hica-a wo-uld po-o-oison pe-opl-l-e," he muttered, and Ballora growled.

"That's why you can't go up there and interfere! They'll have nothing against killing us, too. One of them already came down here and stole the tools!" She revealed, pointing at the bear.

"I di-idn't-t even-n kno-w the-ey kne-e-ew we we-r-re here," he said, shocked.

"Of course they knew! They're not stupid!" She shrieked.

"He's right, how did they know we were down here? All of them have been out since the beginning, they were never down here. There are a million different hidden areas and storage rooms and all kinds of stuff here. Hell, there's still two levels below here that we could be in," Lolbit pointed out, motioning with her tail to the left. Springtrap assumed there was a staircase that way.

The rabbit backed away as the argument continued. Reaching back, he felt around for the doorknob, slipping back into the storage room. He backed away until he was against a shelf, then slid down, giving his rusting joints a break.

It seemed Lolbit had the same idea as him. A few moments later, he lifted his head up to see her gently shutting the door. She trotted over to him, dropping to the ground.

"They're getting too wild in there for me to talk some sense into. ...How exactly did you handle Gold for eleven years?" She asked, glancing at him.

He gave her a deadpan stare.

"Oh, right, can't talk. Well… can you write?" She asked, and he nodded. He was programed to be right-handed. Or was it right-pawed?

She stood up, ducking behind a shelf. He heard her digging around for a moment, before she popped back around. In her paws was a notepad that looked like it was from his performing days and a sharpie.

As she knelt down to hand it to him, a crash echoed from across the building..


End file.
